For more than twenty years, DLP projection display systems have offered smooth (at 1080p resolution), jitter-free images with excellent geometry and grayscale linearity and usually excellent ANSI contrast. The light from the projected image is not inherently polarized. New LED and laser DLP display systems more or less eliminate the need for lamp replacement. DLP offers affordable 3D projection display from a single unit and can be used with both active and passive 3D solutions.
DLP systems are typically lighter weight than LCD and plasma televisions. Unlike their LCD and plasma counterparts, DLP screens do not rely on fluids as their projection medium and are therefore not limited in size by their inherent mirror mechanisms, making them ideal for increasingly larger high-definition theater and venue screens. DLP projectors can process up to 7 separate colors, giving them a wide color gamut.
However, rear projection DLP TVs are not as thin as LCD or plasma flat-panel displays (although approximately comparable in weight). Dithering noise may be noticeable, especially in dark image areas. Newer chip generations have less noise than older ones. Error-diffusion artifacts are sometimes caused by averaging a shade over different pixels, since one pixel often cannot render the shade exactly. Response time in video games may be affected by upscaling lag. While HDTVs typically have some lag when upscaling lower resolution input to their native resolution, DLPs are commonly reported to have longer delays. Newer consoles such as the Wii do not have this problem as long as they are connected with HD-capable cables.
DLP images that are displayed have to be viewed at a reduced viewing angle as compared to direct-view technologies such as CRT, plasma, and LCD. DLP systems may use more electricity, and generate more heat, than competing technologies. Some people may be able to observe a phenomenon in which the projected contents appear to be cycling through its colors for the duration of the presentation. This is most easily seen by using a camera's ‘live view’ mode on projected content.
It is desired to have a projection zoom lens assembly that offers enhanced high resolution projection of images with low distortion and low chromatic aberration.